Happy Mommie's Day
by sarahalliwell
Summary: A late Mother's Day fic... Because a mother isn't just the person that gives birth to you. One-shot, really short and cute D


_Hello! Had this in my head for a while, thought I'd post it =D Hope you like it... _

_Not beta-ed, any mistakes are mine!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

"Happy Mommie's Day, Momma!"

That was how I was greeted this morning, when I went to wake up my baby. Renesmee was now two years old, looking like a seven years old.

She jumped from her bed, and gave me a tight hug, or as tight as she could.

"Thank you, baby." I replied, kissing her forehead. "Let's get you all ready for today, okay?" I said, taking her to our bathroom, to give her a bath and get her ready.

"Okay, Momma. Then, I have a present for you!" She exclaimed, making me laugh,

"A present? Uhmmm I wonder what it is…" I said, playfully.

"I'm not telling, Momma. It's a surprise." She said, while shaking her head. I laughed at her antics, and undressed her carefully. The bath was ready, and she jumped in, making a mess with the bathroom. I just laughed, enjoying seeing her act like a little kid.

I helped her wash her long hair, and in half an hour, she was dressed and ready for the day. She ran to the living room, and came back holding a small package on her tiny hand. She was smiling so big, I couldn't help but smile as well.

She sat on her bed, and asked me to join her. I sat down, and looked at her, while she handed me the small package.

"What is it?" I asked, feigning curiosity.

"It's for you, the best Momma in the world." She exclaimed. That made me tear up. Or it would, if I could cry.

"Thank you, baby. But I disagree, I believe I'm a good mom because I have the best daughter in the world." I said, kissing her forehead. She moved from her spot on the bed to my lap, and urged me to open the present.

I did, and gasped. It was so beautiful. It was a hair pin, something you only see in movies about the 1800s.

"It's beautiful, Renesmee." I said. She beamed, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I picked it." She said.

"Really? Well, it's lovely." I kissed her cheek and got up with her. "Now, we have to go to the big house, okay?"

I walked into my room, to leave the present on my desk, and was about to run with her to the main house, when Renesmee stopped me,

"Momma, before we go, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, baby, what is it?"

"Would you be mad if I…" and she told me her plan. I smiled and nodded. She had such a big heart, I couldn't deny her what she wanted.

So she ran back into our cottage, and grabbed another package, and jumped on my arms so we could run to the house, where everyone would be waiting for us.

"Hey everyone." I said when we arrived. I put Nessie down, and she ran to Edward, giving him a big hug and a morning kiss. I ran to Esme, and wished her a happy mother's day.

She smiled, and gave me a kiss on the forehead. We sat down to talk, and that was when I noticed Rosalie was not in the room with us. We knew, from previous experiences, that this day was a bit hard on her.

"Where's Rose?" I asked.

"In her room." Emmett replied. I nodded. It meant she was sulking in there, all alone.

"Nessie?" I called her.

"Yes, Momma."

"I think now would be a good time. C'mon." I said. Alice smiled, having seen what we were going to do. Edward winked at me, and blew me a kiss. Nessie grabbed my hand, and we made our way upstairs.

"Rose?" I knocked on her door. "Can we come in?"

"Yes, Bella, come in." I urged Renesmee in before me, and she stopped right at the foot of the bed.

"Rose?" I called, before sitting beside Rosalie on the bed, Renesmee jumping on my lap a second later. "Nessie… Nessie wanted to tell you something."

Rosalie turned to us and sat down, and looked at Renesmee. Nessie looked at me, and I nodded. She grabbed the package from behind her, and gave it to Rose.

"Happy Mommie's Day, Aunt Rosie."

Rosalie looked at me, shocked. I just smiled at her, and nodded. She opened the present with trembling hands, and gasped. Nessie had picked a teddy bear for Rosalie, the same one that she had at the cottage, and she adored it.

"It's beautiful, Nessie. But why?" She asked.

"Momma told me once, that a mother is not just the person that gives birth to you. It's a person that is always taking care of you, and making sure you're okay. I know you're not my Momma, Aunty Rose, but you took care of me when my Momma wasn't here yet. And you still do. So I asked my Mom today if I could give you a gift too. Because you're like a second Mommy to me."

Rosalie was crying, tearless sobs. She grabbed Nessie, and hugged her, planting kisses all over her face.

"I love you so much, Renesmee."

"I love you, too, Aunt Rose." Nessie replied, snuggling close to Rose, and resting her head on Rosalie's shoulder.

"Thank you, Bella." Rosalie mouthed to me. I just shrugged and pointed to Renesmee.

"It was all her." I mouthed back. Rosalie kissed her hair once again, and hugged her tighter.

I smiled, and walked out, leaving them be for the moment.

* * *

_Short and sweet =D_

_Happy belated Mother's Day to all the Mommies out there!  
_


End file.
